


No War In Anger Was Ever Won

by imabagofcats



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego is a Good Brother, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus drowns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sibling Bonding, but his bros save him, klaus needs love, sorta drug overdose (sleeping pills)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabagofcats/pseuds/imabagofcats
Summary: The voices became too much for Klaus, he has taken something that will help hush the voices and help him sleep, all he wants is peace. although falling asleep in the bathtub might not have been a bright idea.





	1. It's all quiet here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too good at this writing thing but after watching the umbrella academy i needed to do something. First time writing something here so i hope it is ok!

Walking into the bathroom, Klaus had no idea how that night was going to end. He could barely hear himself over all the voices, they want him to help them, and they want to know what happened, why they aren’t with their families. They were so loud and he couldn’t even hear ben over them anymore, after taking some sleeping pills he found in the old mans room the first day back ‘home’. Klaus drew a bath and slowly stepped in, he was so unaware of anything else around him as he didn’t even realise he forgot to add any hot water.

All he wants is for it all to just stop, but this is what he wanted isn’t it? To be sober, to be able to see Dave again, this will be worth it in the end. His skin itches, he hasn’t been able to sleep, he is shaking so much and his skin is clammy, he is overheating and yet he feels so cold.

He settles himself into the tub, long legs hanging off the end, Klaus tries to relax but it’s so hard… all he can hear are ghosts.

Klaus help us! 

Help us please.

KlausKlausKlausKlausKlausKlausKlause

HELP US!

He lets himself slip down, head hitting the bottom of the tub with a thud as he clenches his eyes shut and grinds his teeth, trying to block his ears with his hands. His attempt at trying to shut out the voices is fruitless, it only blurs them but just as he is sure he can’t take it anymore he drifts off into the bliss of unconsciousness, pills finally kicking in. Unaware of the fact that he has just passed out under water, no longer being tormented by the voices, he can finally rest a little, that is all he wants. 

________________________________________________

 

A family meeting had been called; the supposed apocalypse was two days away they had to get moving. 

Luther was sitting on the couch looking down at his folded hands as Allison sat across from him on the other couch. Diego was standing by the fireplace and number 5 had just walked into the room.

“Where the hell is number 4?” he asks them all, as if expecting they would know. 

“Probably in his room, too high to come down stairs, where else would he be?”

“Diego that’s enough” Luther said, voice rose slightly. 

“Fuck this, I’m going to go drag his ass down stairs, we don’t have the time for him to mess around.”

As Diego left the room to go do just that as Luther followed, others staying behind, thinking someone needs to be able to hold Diego back, he didn’t look like he was in the mood to take anyone’s shit and number 4 might become a convenient outlet.

“Klaus!” he screamed down the hall in an attempt to notify his wayward brother of his frustration. 

Finding his bedroom door open and the bathroom door shut he guess where he would be, banging on the bathroom door once he reached it, getting angry at the lack of response he tried the handle only to find it wasn’t locked. As he stepped inside he could feel his heart stop, like his brother who had followed behind him, hand raised as if to keep Diego from entering. He raced forward to the bathtub where only their brother’s legs were visible, still hanging over the edge. 

“Shit, Klaus.” Diego whispered, finding himself struggling to make a louder sound as he reached into the tub to retrieve his brother. Dragging him up and hoping to find his eyes open and his trickster grin, giggling at their worry and finding the situation funny. Instead he was a dead weight, eyes closed and skin pale, his lips starting to turn blue. 

“Christ get him out, hurry up!” Luther yelled, as he knelt to the floor next to Diego, reaching into the tub as well to get a grip on Klaus’ waist to heave him out of there.

They lifted his form from the tub and set him on the cold tiles, Luther draping a towel over him to try and warm him up as Diego was doing his best to perform CPR, Placing the heel of his hand on Klaus’ breastbone at the centre of his chest, other hand on top of his first, fingers interlocked. He has only had to do this a few times in his life but he never though he would have to resuscitate one of his siblings. 

As Diego used his body weight to press down on his chest in a repeating motion, Luther found himself staring at his unconscious brother. He was so still, none of his usual flailing movements, he would have looked completely at peace if it wasn’t for the blue tinge and paler than normal skin. All he could feel was the clenching of his heart; it surprised him how worried he was for his brother; he never felt much towards the rest of his sibling after they all parted ways. 

He never realised how far his brother could go, he couldn’t tell if Klaus had purposely done this of if it was an accident. That though goes to the back of his mind as Klaus suddenly jolts up, coughing up some of the bath water as he struggled to breathe in. Both brothers quickly try to support him; Klaus leaning his head on Diego’s shoulder as Luther hits his back, watching him slowly panic, breathing erratic.

“W-wh-what..” is all Klaus could manage as he was still trying to get more air into his lungs.

“Jesus Klaus, what the hell were you thinking? You could have died!” 

“Luther, take it easy! Just give him a second.” Diego says, “Hey just breathe ok, slow and deep, with me come on.” He tells Klaus as he takes his lifeless hand and places it onto his own chest, like talking someone through a panic attack. He remembers having to do this when they were 9; Klaus had come to his room in tears, as pale as he is now, struggling to breathe. Diego shakes his head of that memory, returning to the issue at present. 

“He’s freezing,” he says, noticing Klaus’ shivering, “Help me get him to his room.”

“I got him, go make sure his bed is clear and grab some blankets, he will need more than a sheet.” Luther tells him as he puts his arm around Klaus’ shoulders and the other under his knees, lifting him up into his chest as his head lolls onto his shoulder, he is so light, not that it surprises Luther.

Klaus groans as he is carried to his room, he in unaware of anything around him, only that he is cold, confused and so tired. He can’t remember what happened or why he is so cold, all he remembers is being overwhelmed by all the screams, and he notices they have disappeared for the moment. He is so thankful, that’s all he wanted was some quiet, just for a bit, he thinks as he drifts off again, going completely limp in his brother’s arms.

It’s so quiet.


	2. Ghost of our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flash back to when they were kids when Diego first had to talk Klaus down from a panic attack.

_“Go away!” Diego yelled towards the door, following the sound of someone knocking. He started to regret it as he could now hear the crying coming from outside his door along with the shuffling of feet, who ever it was seemed like they were trying to decide whether of not they were going to knock again. Diego rose from his position on the bed to walk towards the door, as he opened it, expecting it to be one of the girls, he finds Klaus – already walking away, heading towards his own room._

_“Klaus?” he asked, noticing his brother flinch as he said his name._

_“I’m sorry for bothering you, I’m going.” Klaus mumbled out to him as he turned his head to the side, back still to Diego._

_“Are you crying? What happened?” Klaus didn’t respond, instead he let out a soft cry and rubbed his eyes with his closed fists._

_“No, no, no, c’mon don’t cry shhh, hey come here” He said as he held his arm out for his brother. This wasn’t something he was used to doing, showing affection or weakness like this, especially around his siblings. But something was really wrong with his brother. He was never the one Klaus came too, that was always Ben but he had been training with their father the past few nights so Klaus came to him instead._

_He felt sad thinking that Klaus wouldn’t have come to him first, he want to try and change that, let his brother know he can come to him. First he has to sort out what’ wrong with him in the present._

_“C-come on buddy, come here,” as he said that Klaus turned around slowly, the look on his face broke Diego’s heart, he looked so broken. He ran into Diego’s arms in a flash as his brothers arms wrapped around him protectively._

_“They wont go away,” Klaus whispered brokenly in his ear, “They keep screaming at me but I don’t know how to help them. They are in so much pain… and some of them want to hurt me.”_

_“Who are you talking about?”_

_“The Ghosts, they are everywhere, they follow me everywhere.”_

_“Did you want me to go find dad?” Although he doesn’t know how that would help anyone, “Maybe he can-“_

_“NO, nonononono please don’t tell him please. PLEASE!” Klaus starts breathing erratically and Diego can’t tell if he is even getting any air in._

_Klaus feels his chest tighten with panic, he cant catch his breath and all he can feel is an overwhelming dread on what their father will do to him if he found out. The though of the Mausoleum only increases his anxiety, he feels so dizzy, like he is about to pass out – not that that was an unwelcome thought.  
Diego doesn’t know what to do, he is sure his brother is having a panic attack but he has never had to deal with this before, they are only kids so why would they have to?_

_He hoists his brother up so he is carrying him like a child, legs wrapping around his waist as he supports Klaus’ weight, although they are the same age, thankfully Klaus is still smaller than him for now. He walks them into Diego’s room, getting out of the hall in fear of someone finding them, wanting to protect Klaus from any prying eyes. He sits them both down on the bed, Klaus immediately diving into his chest, still not able to catch a breath._

_“H-h-hey it’s ok, it will be ok I promise. I have you, just- just breathe with me ok, you need to breathe with me. Listen to my breathing.” Hoping that Klaus’ position on his chest would give him the advantage of grounding himself and feeling his chest rise and fall, trying to match it with his own._

_Diego takes one of the other boy’s hands and places it on an empty space on his chest, next to Klaus’ head. He also placed his own hand – the one not holding Klaus’s – and puts it over his brothers other ear in an attempt to block out any other noise that only Klaus could hear._

_Feeling his brothers breathing settle a bit Diego starts to hum something, allowing the vibrations in his chest to sooth Klaus more. Just a few minutes later he can feel Klaus’ breathing steady, some slight hitches but still steady. As he looks down he notices that his brother has fallen asleep, he smiles down at him, making a promise to himself, to his brother, that he will always protect him. The world is already too cruel of a place for someone like Klaus; he is too vulnerable and sensitive, something that pisses their father off but hasn’t been able to change._

_Diego lets himself drift off, holding his brother too him still, not wanting to let him go yet. He will always be there to look after Klaus._

______________________________________________________

 

Diego Jolted himself out of the flash back he was having, making that promise to Klaus. He looked over at his brother, they had managed to get him to his room and drowned – he flinches a little at the thought of that word - him in blankets to warm him up. He had been so cold, and even now he is still shivering slightly. He didn’t keep that promise, he left Klaus all alone to his own demons, to find his own way of shutting them out - and this is where it has lead them. Hours after finding Klaus submerged in a bathtub of cold water and resuscitating him, Luther had gone back downstairs to fill in their other sibling on what had happened and to go find pogo to look over Klaus to make sure he was going to be ok. 

He refused to leave Klaus’ side, wanting to wait for him to wake up. “I made you a promise,” he said to his brothers sleeping form, “and I have let you down, but not anymore, I’m so sorry I…we let this happen but I promise you now, that will change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually so surprised people liked the first chapter so thank you so much <3 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in checking out my tumblr - bagofcats.tumblr.com
> 
> Basically been spamming people with a bunch of UA.


	3. time for a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus finally wakes up and Diego finally gets to talk to his brother.

Klaus had slept through the night, shivering and occasionally mumbling in his sleep. The sun had technically risen about 30 minutes ago, except there were dark rain clouds covering up the large ball of light, water slowly drizzling peacefully onto the window. Klaus had always liked the rain, it was a soothing sound for him, and a sound he could focus on to try and slow down his mind. Storms on the other hand were the opposite, the loud noises terrified him, he used to crawl in bed with Ben when they were kids and he was scared, that was before their father had found out and reprimanded Klaus about acting like a baby.

Diego watched his brother’s face, watching for any change of expression that might mean he was having a nightmare, which he often had as a child as well. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, worried that he would disappear before his eyes if he did. 

“What do you think happened?” Diego jumped in his seat by the bed at Luther’s voice behind him. Standing in the doorway, looking at Klaus, he looked worried, which was a new thing for Diego to see – Usually Luther only ever cared about Allison or respecting their father. 

“What do you mean what happened, we found him submerged in the bathtub.” 

“But why? Didn’t he say he was sober? I mean I’m not surprised that he couldn’t keep it up but if this was going to happen it would have happened a long time ago.”

“How can you stand there and say that? ‘I’m not surprised’; In case you haven’t noticed he is trying really hard and with no support from any of us. I mean- tell me. When was the last time any of us took a moment to see how he was doing? Hell, even I am guilty of being too ignorant to our own brother’s self-destruction. But I wont sit here and be oblivious any longer. He really needs our help and our support, not you talking down to him every goddamn second you are around him.” Diego was fuming by the time he finished. 

Luther looked like a deer in the headlights, he was used to him and Diego disagreeing on things but this is the first time he actually listened to what he was saying. Because he is right, none of them have been really sympathetic to Klaus, always writing off anything he says, assuming he is permanently high or drunk.

“You’re right.” Luther says, looking at the surprise in Diego. “We all need to change that but for now we need to worry about what happened in there, ok?” 

“Ok. We will just have to wait for Klaus to wake up and find out.”

Luther nods his head as he turns around to head back down the hall, stopping only to call back, “I’m going to go talk to the others, inform them on what we need to do, he is going to need all of us.”

As he continues to walk away Diego turns his head back to his prone brother, noticing him shifting a bit in his sleep, a small, quiet moan leaves his throat and Diego is immediately at his side, knees on the floor by his bed.

“Klaus?” He says as he puts his right palm on his brother’s cheek and stroking in a soothing way trying to coax his brother to wake up. 

“D-Dave?” Klaus whispered, eyes slowly opening to look over Diego’s shoulder.

“Dave? Klaus it’s Diego, look at me buddy.” 

“Diego? What- where am I what happened?” Klaus slurred as he tried to wake himself up completely. He couldn’t remember going to bed nor does he know why Diego would be in his room. “Why are you in my room? Did something happen?” he started to look panicked as he attempted to sit up. 

“Don’t move so fast ok? Just stay put, what do you remember?”

“I just… I-I remember… I think I was in the bath but I don’t… I don’t remember going to bed.” At this moment Diego was sure his heart would break, Klaus looked so scared and confused. 

“We found you in the tub Klaus, your head was under water and you stopped breathing.” 

“Oh... I didn’t meant to… I don’t… I just wanted them to stop.” Klaus’ eyes started to water at that. 

“Wanted what to stop? What did you take?”

“The dead, they are so… loud. I couldn’t take it anymore, I though if I just maybe took something to help me sleep then it would be better, I could... Make it all go away. I didn’t mean to fall asleep I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you m’sorry.” As he finished talking Diego could see tears starting to run down his cheeks, he sounded just like he did when they were young and he came to Diego about the same problem. Especially what he said about bothering him. 

He watched Klaus quickly fall apart in front of him; these kinds of emotions were unusual for him to show around them. The usually carefree and eccentric brother had finally had enough that he couldn’t take it anymore. Diego pulled Klaus to his chest, remembering when he did this so long ago, he wove his fingers through Klaus’ hair soothingly, “You are going to be ok Klaus, and do you know why?” He felt his brother shake his head indicating that no, he didn’t know.

“Because you wont be alone. I wont let you be alone again; I will do what ever I can to help you through this. You have been doing so well lately, becoming sober, that took a lot of strength and courage for you to do. We will all be here to help you.”

“Do you understand?” Diego asked Klaus after the silence following what he said. Klaus sat back up and looked Diego in the eyes, trying to look for any kind of lie or trick but all he saw was love and care, a little bit of sadness, and determination. He believed him.

He nodded to his brother, not trusting his voice at the moment. Diego’s attitude towards him has changed; he can see that, just yesterday he was sure that Diego couldn’t care less about what happened to his wayward, drug dependent brother. It was no secret to Klaus that all their siblings thought of him how their father did – A disappointment of a son and brother who is nothing but a waste of space.

Diego smiled a little at Klaus, grabbing the back of his head to bring him foreword to kiss Klaus on the forehead. Klaus let out a small giggle, this situation was so strange to him but he wont complain, he thinks he could get used to having a living brother care about whether he lives or dies. 

The sweet brotherly moment was broken by the sound of Luther clearing his throat by the open door of the room. “Klaus, it’s good to see you awake.” It sounded so awkward coming from him, like he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, he wanted to ask how he was but he didn’t know if he had any right to. 

“Uh… family meeting… downstairs,” he said to both of them, then directed at Klaus “if you feel well enough that is?”

“Uh yeah ill… just a sec” Klaus said, moving so he could get up off the bed. Diego quickly got to his feet to help Klaus up if he needed any support, he wanted to be pissed at Luther for being so short with finding their brother was awake and instead of talking to him and checking up on him he just calls a family meeting, how very… number 1 of him. He couldn’t help but wander what It was about, he then recognised the look in Luther’s eyes when he looked over at Klaus, making him think that maybe they will finally all talk about caring for their brother more – which is fine by him – It’s about time they all act together as a family and start taking care of one another, starting with Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will probs be one more chapter, then i'm gonna try and start a new UA story. Hope this chapter is not too boring, i'm not great when it comes to dialogue :P and if i have learned anything from school and Uni essays it is that i have a habit of repeating myself a lot so i hope i did not do that.   
> Annyyyy way thank you for reading, i really appreciate it <3


	4. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings have a chat and Klaus finally tells them how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope it's ok! 
> 
> Also small warning on mention of suicide.

As they slowly made their way down the stairs towards the living room where the others were, Diego kept looking towards Klaus worrying over how pale he had gotten in the small amount of time it took to get from his room to the stairs. His brother looked as pale as a ghost, still a bit drowsy and loosing his footing often, if not for Diego supporting him he would have fallen many times now. 

“Stop looking at me as if I’m going to die,” Klaus said softly, looking down and concentrating on where he was placing his feet, one step after another, careful not to stumble more that he already was. 

“I’m not…I’m just worried, are you sure you are up for this? I just don’t think you should be out of bed just yet, I mean look at you Klaus you’re still shivering.”

“Best to get the inevitable ‘disappointment speech’ out of the way. ‘We expected more from you number 4’ blah, blah, blah, and then go on to explain how foolish it was to have expected anything else from me. I’ve heard it all before.” He waves his goodbye hand in a dismissive way, trying to silence the conversation. 

Diego stops both of them from moving any further and pushes his brother so that he is facing him, putting both of this hands on his face, palms warm against Klaus’ cool cheeks, and says with a look of anguish in his eyes, “Klaus that is not going to happen this time. It never should have happened like that, we should have tried to understand and help you but we didn’t, we want too now. You scared the shit out of us last night, I’m not sure how much the others know yet but Luther and myself never want to see you hurt like that again. Please just hear what we have to say.” 

“You are being awfully soft this morning, so unlike you-“

“Do you understand?” Diego interrupted Klaus’ attempt at humouring his way out of the severity of this conversation.

“I- Yes, I understand.” He replied eyes breaking the intense contact as he swats Diego’s hands off his face gently and started to walk towards the living room without Diego’s assistance. 

“Let me rephrase that, do you believe me?” Diego watches as his brother froze where he was, shoulders tense all of a sudden. 

“I don’t know,” He mutters weakly, holding himself as he did so and tried desperately to not face his brother, not wanting to see whatever emotion would flash in his eyes. Not waiting for Diego to answer he took a deep breath, held it for longer than necessary, and let out a large sigh, before he began walking into the room that held his other siblings.

 

He could hear Luther and Number 5 arguing quietly by the bar as he walked in, uninterested and not looking at anyone in the room as he beelines for the large sofa that was facing everyone else, finally looking up to notice that Vanya seemed to be missing, although after what’s been happening lately he isn’t so surprised. 

Alison smiles at him kindly, although the smile not quite reaching her eyes, “Guys.” She said towards number 5 and number 1, gesturing for them to come sit down around Klaus so they can begin, also waiting as Diego entered the room, taking a seat next to Klaus, not wanting to be too far away from his brother. 

As everyone was finally seated, well… all but number 5 who was standing over by the fireplace, arm on the mantle piece above it and staring into the fire, thinking – looking every bit his true age.

Unsure how to begin Alison asked Klaus, “How are you doing Klaus?” It sounded awkward, just like Luther when he asked about him earlier. 

As Klaus looked up towards her, unsure how to answer, number 5 interrupted abruptly, “Just cut to it. What the hell were you thinking four? Do you have any idea how reckless and irresponsible that was?”

“Stop that is enough, don’t you dare speak to him like that, not now and not ever.” Diego quickly defended his vulnerable brother, feeling Klaus reach up and tug on his hand, only now realising that he must have stood up in his haste to come to his defence, other hand resting on his knives. Realising what Klaus was wanting, for him to sit back down next to him, he did so. 

“No he’s right, I was being stupid and I wasn’t thinking.”

“Hey no, no he wasn’t, remember what I said. You have done nothing wrong.”

“Number four… Klaus… I..I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just… when Luther came down and told us, I was… scared.” 

Klaus looked shocked at Fives admission, “We all were, we didn’t know if you had tried to kill yourself or what happened.” 

“Can I speak for a bit? Please? With no interruptions.” The others looked shocked, surprised that their brother felt like he needed to ask. 

“Go ahead.” Alison said encouragingly, Luther nodding beside her as Number five finally took a seat in the single chair by the fireplace, moving it so that it was facing towards Klaus. 

 

 

Klaus takes a few deep breaths before he starts, lifting his legs up and folding them enough to hug them to his chest, looking so much younger than he was.   
“I know how I look to all of you, when I’m high or drinking. Don’t think I don’t know what you think of me; you all make it very clear almost every time I’m in the same room as you. Our powers… we all have different ways of controlling them, but you guys… you have the option to just… turn it off, or forget that you have it, if that’s what you wanted, well… except” He gestures to Luther’s largeness, “…yeah, uh where was I? I Can’t turn it off, dear ol’ Daddy taught me that the hard way, I don’t know if I am just too weak to know how or if it’s just impossible but from what I know – I can’t.”

Klaus pauses for a moment, rubbing his eyes with his hands, refusing to cry. “I see them, all the time, everywhere. Where ever I go and who ever I am with, after missions the bad guys who fell victim to ben would always follow me home. I hear people I don’t know howling, screaming my name and wanting me to help them but I can’t I don’t know how, all I know is I couldn’t take it much longer. The more Dad locked me in the mausoleum the worse it got. They knew I was the only one who could see them.” 

His siblings all looked horrified at what Klaus said, what did he mean Dad locked him in the mausoleum? He wouldn’t do that, no when he knew how sensitive Klaus was to the dead. Was he capable of that?

 

“When we were 15 I realised that they all went away when I would drink, but eventually alcohol couldn’t cut it anymore so I had to keep finding something stronger, harder. And here I am. I’m trying my best to stay sober, but it’s so hard, not even because of the craving but because I can’t sleep in peace, I can’t even eat without seeing corpses around me. I’m sorry you had to find me like that last night, I am, but I’m not sorry I did it. It was unintentional but I was so desperate, it was too much.”

As Klaus finished talking, he noticed that tears had started to slide down his face, embarrassed he wiped them away, only to realise that his siblings were crying with him. Even number five, who always seemed so cold and calculating.   
Klaus became aware of Diego sliding his left arm around his shoulders and pulling him to his side, cradling his head into his neck, holding him protectively against himself.

Luther did the same to Alison as she let out a cry, “We had no idea Klaus, god, there is no excuse but… we are going to change this.” Luther said over Alison’s head to Klaus. 

 

 

“It’s too late to fix the past but we can still work on the future, well… once the apocalypse is avoided and there is a future to worry about.” Five said as he raised himself from the single chair, moving so that he was now on Klaus’ other side, talking his left hand in his own, showing an uncharacteristic tenderness as he kept a hold of it, continuing, “when you are ready I want to help you train, we can work together to try and see if there is a way for you to banish them from your vision, this time it will just be us, no dad to bully you into it or to hurt you anymore.”

“Also, and this is the only time you will hear me say it, I’m proud of you Klaus.” Five finished, still holding onto Klaus’ hand, noticing Klaus squeezing his hand back, in an exhausted effort to tell him he hears him, “Thank you,” the siblings all hear him whisper. 

“We are all proud of you. We wont let you be alone anymore.” Luther said in confirmation. 

As they all settled in their seats, content in the silence of the room and thinking about how they can start to chance and make their relationships with each other stronger. First they had to find Vanya and fill her in, and then start off their fresh relationship, a do over, if it wasn’t too late, for all of them. There is a lot they had to understand about each other. 

As everyone else relaxed, still holding onto Klaus as he could feel him settle in his arms further - dosing off, Diego grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the chair and moved it over Klaus, remembering how cold his brother was. He started petting Klaus’ hair, comforting him further as he whispered to him, “You did good brother, never forget that I love you and I promise to protect you to the best of my ability.”

They all still have so much to talk about, but for now they were content with sitting together in silence; it’s a nice chance from all the fighting and talk of the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of Vanya and Ben, Im not great at remembering to add more characters and dialogue :(


End file.
